


Rich brats

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon-El knows that Leon isn't sparkly white. That's fine, he likes him anyway





	Rich brats

Kon was honestly like everyone else. It was just that he was a Luthor. The eyes of the world worked differently on him because of that. He was just like everyone else but he was the Son of Superman. 

The child of Superman and Luthor. You couldn’t make this kind of weirdness up honestly and he loved his life. 

Lex was the sort of person that spoiled his children. Kon was waiting for news of a sibling any day now because Lex enjoyed mixing business and pleasure. Lex thrived on mixing business and pleasure.  


Something that Kon had obviously inherited based on his current situation. 

Kon had not needed Mercy’s document and Lex’s warning to know about Leon. That Jason has warned him personally was amusing but he hadn’t needed that either. 

There was honestly just something about Leon that even with all the polish all the clothes and shine. Something about his eyes that let Kon know he was dangerous in the way some their criminals were. 

There was no official records on him. He had not ended up with a file on him in the database. There was nothing to show him up he had committed no crime. There were just rumors about his family. Nothing official but there was plenty of wordplay. 

But Kon has known he was dangerous, it was in his eyes and under his careful words. No wonder Lex liked him as wary as he was on him. It was actually kind of funny how similar they were. 

Kon was a Luthor now and he was starting slow but he was going to inherit something one day. Leon was in his age range and growing as well. He was a future ally and enemy wrapped in one. 

And he knew the places to stroke to make Kon melt. He was dangerous but Kon was weak to those types. Those humans. The ones that had no mutation but their bodies and minds carried them to so many various wonderful places. He was lost to it

Getting a break from watching at Mount Justice was nice and hearing Lex was wrapped up in work meant that Kon could book it across the ocean to the one person he should really be more wary of. 

Reputation and flirting aside he had been a Virgin in all senses until recently. Three girlfriends and one boyfriend and he had not done a single thing but he was not mad about that. He had been fine. 

Until Leon has gotten his hands on him. Kon was weak to pleasure, kisses and touching. Strokes that started innocent then turned to gropes or manhandling. 

Discovering what he liked with Leon was new but it was good. Kon snuffled into his pillow before he sighed and rolled over. He loved this bed it smelt like him and Leon. 

He heard the shower turn off and he rolled over to the middle of the bed before he snuffled into the pillows there. There was a cool feeling on his skin, Leon always cleaned him afterwards. 

Cleaned his skin and inside after if Kon had passed out. That a human could do that to him. It made his longing for two humans rise once more but he ruthlessly shoved that back down. Greediness was a sin. 

God he was so damn greedy. He listened to the door slide open as Leon padded back to the bed. 

“Round three? Was purred into his ear and Kon snorted. “I’m serious.”

“Do you have the energy for that?” He reaches back to slide his hand between Leon’s legs only to pause. “I guess you do.” He laughed as he teased his finger up Leon’s cock. “Why are you running on my levels of stamina?”

“I’m excited. Work matters.” Leon ground against him rubbing his cock against Kon’s back. “Personal family matters.” He sighed. “And my favorite person came to play.” He finished whispering into Kon’s ear. “Why wouldn’t I be happy? I’m over the moon Kon. You came here for me to mess you up over and over again.”

“You’re a pervert.” Kon grinned. “But you’re right about why I came here.” He reached back to sink his hand into Leon’s black hair. He pulled the other man until their lips brushed. “I want you to mess me up inside until I can’t feel anything but you.”

“You really know how to mess up a man.” Leon hissed before he yanked Kon back. “I’ll send you back limping if it’s the last thing I do.”

X

“Your boyfriend has a bad rep.” Kon muffled a grin at Jason’s words. “Come on Supes. Is it that big? You’re bewitched.”

“He’s been teaching me a lot and I’m going to need friends in that world. Besides Tim and Dick.” Kon snickered. “And it’s nice. I don’t have anything to compare to.” Kon grinned. “But he doesn’t lose to some the people at Mount Justice.”

“Oh it’s big huh.” Jason wrapper an arm around his neck. “That big? Or is his ass that good?” Kon guesses his face gave him away because Jason snickered. “You guys don’t switch?”

“Not yet.” Because Leon has offered and it sounded good but. “I don’t want to. Yet.” There was something about what Leon did. “Maybe soon.” Depended on the situation. But what they had was enough. He was weak to what Leon gave him. 

“Sounds serious.” Jason watched him carefully. “You know your boyfriend is dangerous. Right?”

“Yeah.” He knew. If he were to dig seriously he would find out all sorts of things that he didn’t need to know. “But he’s a friend and he does like me.” Kon grinned. “He thinks my ass is Super.”

“I think your ass is super.” Jason teasingly slapped him on the back. “Everyone thinks that ass is Super. Especially in that tight uniform. Only thing better is it in a ripped uniform.”

“Now I know what to give Leon.” Kon teased. “Should I tie myself up too?” He wondered with a grin. 

“Damn that would be…” Jason hissed. “You must really like this guy Kon.”

“He isn’t bad.” Kon laughed. “He’s bad but I like it.”

X

“Why can’t I leave marks.” Leon groaned against his neck as he slumped on top of Kon. Kon could only gasp as Leon shifted and slid out of him. “I wanna mark you up Kon.”

“You already mess me up.” Kon laughed before he moved so that Leon could get comfortable. “But you want to mark me up too?” He slid his hands up Leon’s sweaty back. “You’re so bad you know that? You want to mark me up and mess me up.”

“That’s just the start of it.” Leon’s voice was rough as he nipped Kon’s neck. “I can’t wait until you start doing more meetings. I want to see you in a suit again.”

“After I went to all that trouble.” Kon muttered. “You don’t like the suit that I worked very hard to make sexy for you?” He snickered when he felt Leon stir against him. “Oh so you liked that.”

“Who wouldn’t like that?” Leon muttered. “That was so sexy and so hot Kon.” He groaned. “I loved it.” He murmured softly. “We’re doing that again.”

“Yeah.” He felt so satisfied. So lax and he felt as though he could sleep now. 

“That reminds me.” Leon said softly. “I met some of your friends. Cute. very cute.” He rolled off Kon to laugh. “They hate me.”

“I know.” Kon knew that while Tim was willing to stay silent and Jason was willing to wait and see. Bart had shrugged and accepted. The others were not that happy and willing. “I like you.” Kon said softly. “You give me what I like.”

“What you had no clue that you even needed.” Leon said softly. “I opened the door and you walked through it. All I did was walk through the door. It was always up to you to walk through it and you did Kon.” He laughed softly. “And you’ve been incredible. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Same here.” Kon was weak to it, to everything they did and there was something about Leon he could not leave alone. Even though he knew it was not love. Love was different to this.

But he was not going to leave Leon out in the cold. This thing that they had here. Kon could not leave him alone and he did not think that Leon could stay away from him either. Leon wasn’t the best but neither was Lex. He doubted Leon had all the black marks that Lex had.

“Let’s go again.” Kon whispered as he shifted over. He slid over to straddled Leon coaxing a groan from the other man. “Mess me up Leon.” He dragged his hand over his chest to his stomach then lower. “See if you can mark me if you’re persistent enough.” A tease and a taunt. One bait that Leon took.

X

“Hey there.” Tim was just behind him before Kon even knew he was there. “You look…” Tim trailed off. “Relaxed? I don’t want to say what your face really looks like. Spare me.”

“I just got back.” Kon laughed. “Leave me alone, I was studying and messing around all evening and most this morning.”

“Messing around I buy.” Tim hopped up on the counter easily before he lapped his feet. He drummed his fingers on his tights before he grinned. “But studying? What were you and your little crime lord studying Kon?”

“Has he been linked to anyone?” Kon was curious to see if the Bats were on Leon’s tail or not. “Because if he hasn’t been then he’s just a shady powerful businessman and you have to leave him alone.”

“Oh Hood’s right. It has to be big.” Tim mused. “He has to be really good.” Tim’s mask hid his eyes but his amusement shone through his words. “We don’t have anything on him because he isn’t in our territory. He doesn’t play around Gotham and he doesn’t mess in Metropolis either. But you knew that. Superman or Lex would crush him.”

“Not too sure about Superman.” Kon admitted. “But if he tried to play games with Lex…” Kon would lose a friend. He knew Leon was into some things. His body, there were marks and scars. A burn was on his lower left leg. He had scanned him and seen evidence of previous breaks in his bones. Leon’s family were the same way. It was not just that, it was the security. The guns and the various weapons. They were into something but nothing that Kon could catch him for. For now.

“Luthor would remove everything overnight. He isn’t big league yet but he’s getting there. It’s rumours first.” Tim laughed before he relaxed. “But I’ve never seen you this happy. He tries anything I’ll toss him into Arkham for a week. He’ll be sweet afterwards.”

“Please don’t.” Kon laughed. “But you know he’s a good person to have at my side as a get the hang on this Luthor thing. I watch him, I listen to him. I actually study too. I can’t change Lex. He has to change and he’s given in on things. If I want Lexcorp a certain way.” Kon smiled. “I’ll have to take over myself and do it on my own.”

“Sweet. So you are going to inherit.” Tim said softly. “I had a feeling but I wasn’t certain. Luthor must be over the moon.”

“Dad’s not going to just hand it over to me.” Kon laughed. “That’s not how Luthors do things but I’m fine with that.” He admitted. “Although it would be nice to have a brother or sister to teach the ropes and pass on this when i’m finished shaping it up. Dad’s crazy good at business and balancing the labs and work.”

“Luthor is just insane but it’s in your blood. If anyone can do it… it’s you.” Tim laughed softly. “Besides I’ll be there too Kon. You are not the only kid taking piece of the pie. It’s boardrooms and charities. Fundraisers and business trips.”

“It’s an annoying world but once you find allies you’ll be fine.” Kon admitted. “The good sort like you.” He winked at Tim. “And the ones that will be of use in more ways than one. Like him.”

X

“So fuck the speech?” Leon laughed as he slipped off his jacket. Kon snickered as he slipped off his tie to let it slip to the floor. He tumbled back onto the expensive couch pulling at his belt as Leon loosened his own tie. “You’re insatiable you know that?”

“Can’t keep up?” Kon teased as he slipped his pants down his hips he lay back with a laugh as Leon’s eyes burned. “There were a few people giving me a look. I can call them to help you.”

“What they hell have i started.” Leon moaned as he fell onto top of Kon. one hand went into his briefs the other to grasp his neck. “No help, no others. I saw Wayne and Queen looking but you can’t. This is all mine to mess up.” Leon hissed as he pressed harder. “You drive me mad but I know you’re the same Kon.”

“Kiss me.” Kon dragged him up enough so they could kiss. Leon used his free hand to hurry and get Kon ready for me. “Take me Leon.”

“I’m going to wreck you.” Leon promised. “And then we’re going to go out there and ride the wave.” Just what Kon wanted to hear. Just what he needed right now.


End file.
